A Cursed Affair
by Little-Inkstone
Summary: A miscalculation on Regina's part marries Rumple to Belle in Storybrooke. Their marriage is comfortable, until Emma Swan comes to town and the curse begins working on taking away Belle's happiness, causing her to become suspicious of her husband's increasingly odd behaviour.


**AN:** So I wrote this a long time ago, I mean a _really_ long time ago. And then promptly forgot all about it. But I recently found it again while going through my files, and after a quick read through I've decided to post it.

Regina enjoyed crafting the lives of the people who would soon inhabit a small little town in the middle of nowhere. Of course the curse took care of the niceties for most people. But the specific details, the little things that would make her most hated enemies miserable, that she enjoyed doing herself.

So when her first attempt at seizing her happily-ever-after failed, she was livid. Although she didn't let it show while dealing with the trickster imp, Rumpelstiltskin.

"Tell me what I did wrong?" She demanded petulantly.

"It's not something for nothing dearie." He replied in his grating sing-song voice.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a trifle really, compared to everything _you'll_ have."

"Well get on with it, what's your price?" Regina snapped.

"I want a good life; I want comfort, for myself and for my Belle." Rumpelstiltskin said, his tone becoming less mocking, more serious, the way it did when he was moving in to seal a deal.

"…the girl I met on the road? Why would you want her?" She asked confused. Originally she had been hoping the girl would strip her former master of all of his powers, his scaly continence was proof enough of the maids failure.

"Never you mind that, dearie. Now, do you want my help or not?"

"Fine, fine, you'll be rich, have an estate." She said flippantly, it was easy enough to give him riches; they would be a cold comfort for the dull existence she had planned for him.

"Not just that, if I should ever come to you for anything, anything at all you must do as I say, so long as I say _please_." He laughed; being locked away had frayed his once sharp mind, changing his strange mannerisms into frantic and chaotic madness.

Regina couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for one so powerful brought so low. She pushed the foolish thought away and tried to find any hidden agendas in his words.

"If I succeed you won't recall any of this." She cautioned, hoping he'd give his plan away, because even in this state, that Dark One always had a plan.

"Oh, well than, what the harm? Do we have a deal?" He prompted gleefully.

Later that evening as she made adjustments to the cursed identities of Rumpelstiltskin and his maid, she wondered about his odd requests.

To have the girl with him, why? Of what value was a servant to him? She scoffed as the thought that he might love the girl; as she had once suggested to the foolish child. He probably just wanted to make sure he still had his little maid to clean his dusty treasures.

Well, she'd make sure _Belle_ was still with him alright, in the most binding of ways. Next time he'd remember to be more specific with his requests. She laughed to herself realizing there would never be a next time. He'd be just as trapped as every other fool in the Enchanted Forest.

"I hope you enjoy your comfortable lives, Mr. and Mrs. Gold." Regina cackled triumphantly.

0o0o0

Life had treated Mr. Gold well in Storybrooke, Maine. He was the richest, most feared man in town, and had a beautiful wife who ran the library. He had nothing to complain about. He was comfortable, but that alone, occasionally, didn't feel right.

His marriage wasn't cold, but it wasn't passionate either. Sometimes leading him to question why he had he married Isabelle French to begin with.

Whenever his mind strayed to any slight discontent something always managed to distract him, or remind him that he was lucky to have the woman he loved. Because he _did_ love Izzy, of that he was sure, but there was something there, something he just couldn't remember.

Every time he kissed her it was like a memory swirling at the back of his mind. Just out of his reach, and gone as soon as her lips left his.

Of course it wasn't these strange and unsettling thoughts that occupied his mind when he walked into Granny's 28 years after the appearance of Storybrooke on the map. He was more interested in what his wife would be making for dinner, and if she needed him to pick up anything from the grocery store.

"Emma, Emma Swan." An assertive female voice said in response to one of Granny's questions.

It was like a veil being lifted, like coming out of a deep sleep. The sudden remembrance of another life might have been too much for some, but Mr. Gold, no, _Rumpelstiltskin_, was used to magic. And it was his curse, after all, that had been holding his memories hostage.

Limping out of the bed and breakfast he attempted to take stock of all he knew. Then it occurred to him. Mr. Gold was married; he had a wife, _his_ wife. Isabelle, Izzy, _Belle_. The Queen had married him off to Belle.

Well that was rather nice of her.

He had been worried, after making the deal. That Regina might not hold up that part of the bargain. Since he hadn't specified, purposely of course, _why_ he wanted Belle, but this had worked out better than even he could have planned. He really would have to thank her someday. After her happy ending was ruined of course and it was safe for him to reveal himself.

Even in his daze of new found knowledge he managed to make it home safe and sound, untroubled. He walked through the door excited to see Belle for the first time in 28 years, the first time properly anyway.

"Darling, I'm home!" He called elation making him giddy.

"Oh, hey, supper should be done soon." Came the mildly distracted reply.

Rumpelstiltskin made his way into the kitchen to see Belle reading while absentmindedly stirring some kind of stew. He leaned against the door frame to discreetly study her.

Her hair was in a neat, but haphazard bun, she wore faded blue jeans and an off-white blouse that had seen better days.

She was beautiful.

Stalking towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her neck as he told her so.

"Don't be silly, I'm in my comfy clothes and my hair's a mess." She replied not looking away from her novel.

"You're always beautiful." He whispered nuzzling her neck. She sighed softly, leaned back against him and then stiffened. He felt the moment the curse recognized contentment change into happiness and then squash it ruthlessly. She turned in his arms looking at him for the first time.

"You're in a good mood today." Belle said suspiciously.

"Am I?" He asked innocently, cursing his own curse for ruining the moment. He'd only been able to kiss Belle once before in the old world and in this new one they hadn't been the most amorous of couples. Now it seemed like he'd have to wait a little longer still.

"Yes, why might that be?"

"No reason I can think of." He said offhandedly reluctantly letting her go.

"Uh huh, well supper should be done soon. How was work?"

"Nothing to complain about, although when I was collecting rent at Granny's I met a visitor. Emma Swan apparently." The savior, _finally_, this damn purgatory would come to an end and he and Belle could focus on why they had even come to this blasted world in the first place.

"Well that's good for tourism I suppose." She replied conversationally. As they began setting the dining room table together.

0o0o0

Something was wrong with Izzy's husband. He was keeping something from her, she could tell. Spending late hours at the shop, going out at night, and lying about where he had been. Not to mention his sudden need to always touch her. Not that the last part had really bothered her. Not at first.

But she hadn't married a very touchy-feely man, and suddenly that was all he wanted. It made her suspicious mind kick into over drive, and the more he pushed the less she wanted to have to do with that aspect of their marriage. She out and out refused to let him kiss her, dodging his lips to peck his cheek whenever he leaned in. Not until she got to the bottom of whatever had caused the sudden change in the man she thought she knew.

It wasn't that she didn't love or desire him, it really wasn't that. The problem was what she thought was going on. At first in had been a nagging suspicion, something small at the back of her mind. Just paranoia, nothing to pay any attention to.

As the weeks carried on, and he continued to act strangely, she began looking for signs. Late nights, lies, and more than one time when he didn't come home at all had her heart breaking. She wasn't sure what she should do, she had read enough to recognize when someone was having an affair, but she never thought it would happen to her.

It made her wonder who it was he was sneaking around with. Every time she went out into town, or someone came into the library she couldn't help but wonder. _Is that them?_ She'd even begun keeping a list in her head of all the women it could be.

Ruby was her friend, and had an open and strong dislike for her husband so she tentatively, and hopefully, crossed her off. The mayor was the next to be evaluated, and although nothing could be ruled out, she was positive Regina and Gold loathed each other. So she too was eliminated. Mary Margaret was a school teacher, the woman was practically a saint; she'd never have an affair with a married man!

And so, for every woman she knew, and a few she didn't, she assessed whether or not they were sleeping with her husband. Her distrust grew so prominent she stopped sleeping or eating properly, not knowing was driving her insane. At night, when he was at home the silence was deafening. At one point it had been easy and comfortable, now it was grating and filled with all of her unspoken accusations.

She wondered what he would do if she moved into one of the guest rooms. They might as well not even be in the same bed for how far away she slept from him now.

For Gold's part he tried to give his wife space. Only wanting her happiness, even if that meant spending time away from him. The curse would stop at nothing to take it from her if he tried too hard to be with her. He did however keep a close eye on Belle. Regina, at some point, would figure out that what he had was in fact true love, and she wouldn't hesitate to try and use it against him. Love was after all a weakness in her eyes.

0o0o0

The curse was working wonders on ol' Rumple's marriage. And Regina couldn't be happier; she also couldn't help but meddle. She needed something to take her mind off of Emma Swan after all. And what better way than to spread misery and pandemonium? Starting with the imp and his maid turned wife.

It was on one such mission that she cornered Isabelle Gold in the library, during her lunch break. It helped that the poor girl was already crying.

"Oh Isabelle, what's wrong, can I help?" Regina cooed finding her in the back room alone.

"Hello Regina, no, I'm fine." She said with a sniffle.

"I don't want to sound unkind, but you don't seem alright." She stated sitting down beside the girl, dripping sincerity. "I'll try to help anyway I can."

She laughed, but it was humourless. "Could you tell me who my husband is sleeping with?"

"Is that what this is about?" She asked compassionately. "I wondered… but I didn't think he'd actually… that bastard! How could he do that to you?" Regina thundered, all righteous fire and indignation, admitting to herself that she was perhaps laying it on a bit thick.

"You know who it is?" She questioned, sniffling pathetically, trying to dry her eyes.

"I'm not certain, but I'd bet money on Emma Swan." She leaned in and began speaking in a hushed tone. "A lot of people don't know this, but Graham and I were seeing each other, and she tried to steal him away from me before he died." Regina said mournfully. "Now it seems like she's got her hooks into your husband. I'm truly sorry."

It hadn't even occurred to her to suspect the newcomer, Regina could see. She smiled inwardly as she saw the curse work its magic. Once she had gambled that this woman in front of her would be able to take Rumpelstiltskin's power. It obviously hadn't worked, but clearly he had felt something for her. Now was the perfect time to ruin all of that. And perhaps get his girl on her side to drive Emma Swan out of town.

"Thank you Regina, this conversation has been very illuminating." She said her spin stiffening with anger. "If you'll excuse me, I'm closing the library early today."

"Of course." Regina purred hiding a triumphant smile. "Oh, and Isabelle?" She called.

"Yes?" She asked stopping her determined march for a moment.

"Good luck."

0o0o0

As was the norm, the pawn shop was empty. Rumpelstiltskin didn't really mind. The solitude allowed him to think, plan ahead. He was sitting in the back working on one of many objects that would be useful once the curse was broken. As he had been doing late into the night for the past couple of months, when the bell of his shop chimed merrily.

He sighed, expecting the angry voice of Sheriff Swan, or the mayor. When a different angry female called out he was mildly stunned. _What was Belle doing here? She never came into the shop, and wasn't the library supposed to be open at this hour?_

"Gold! I have to talk to you!" She all but roared.

"I'm in the office, is something wrong?" He called back worriedly.

She marched thought the curtain separating the front of the shop from his workroom her blue eyes alight with fury. It had been such a long time since he'd seen her looking anything but vacant, and in the moment his wife looked so very Belle-like he was shocked speechless.

They could have been in the Dark Castle again, she scolding him for making a mess or charging some poor soul to high of a price during a deal. She looked alive, for the first time in too many years he didn't wish to count.

"You son of a− is anything _wrong?_" She snarled.

"Belle, tell me what's the matter?" He pleaded, getting up from his seat to walk over to her.

"I know; that's what's the matter." She said coolly.

His mind went blank. _She knew? Knew what? Did she remember? If so why was she mad at him?_ Their parting had been sad, but she had understood why he needed Cinderella and Charming to lock him up. He had explained everything to her… or was it that she only partially remembered?

Maybe she had come to yell at him for his reaction to their first kiss. Maybe she didn't remember the tearful explanation that followed; the exchange of apologies and declarations of love.

"Listen Belle, I can explain…" He began.

"Oh you better be able to explain! Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked almost mournfully, her rage cooling to misery.

"Would you have believed me if I tried?" He questioned softly.

Her head snapped up, eyes flashing. "Would I have believed my husband was a lying, cheating rat? Not a year ago, no. Now? Without a doubt!" She bellowed, angry once more.

So this wasn't about the curse? Now he was in trouble. "Wait, Belle, what exactly are you accusing me of?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! And stop calling me that! I'm Izzy, or even Isabelle, not Belle!" Belle screeched.

"Honestly darling, I don't understand what's going on." He said trying to calm her down.

"Liar! I know your sneaking around with Emma Swan, you good for nothing cheat! I didn't know with whom at first, but Regina−"

"What does Regina have to do with this?" He asked the blood in his veins running cold.

"She's the one who helped me figure out who you've been _screwing_ behind my back." Belle shrieked.

"I'm not sleeping with Sheriff Swan, and I'd never cheat on you!" His own voice rising.

"Ha, that's a laugh! I know you've been keeping something from me. I'm not stupid! The late nights, all the lies. And ever since she showed up you haven't been able to keep your hands off me!" She accused.

"Because I desire my wife I'm cheating on you?" He roared back. "That makes absolutely no sense!"

"It's one of the classic signs! A man who's cheating always experiences an increase in libido." Belle countered.

"I'm not cheating on you. I love you." He said throwing his declaration at her like an accusation.

"No you don't, I bet you never loved me! Why did you even marry me?"

"I married you because I love you. I love you; I'm _in_ love with you!" He yelled grabbing her upper arms. Then before she could say anything else he crushed her to him, kissing her firmly.

Her lips were soft and pliant; it had been far too long since he'd tasted her, over 28 years, not since their first kiss. He gentled his hold on her arms rubbing them softly in apology for grabbing her. Only registering when she looped them around his neck and began kissing back.

When they finally parted they were both breathing hard, cheeks flushed. He rested his forehead against hers, waiting, for what he wasn't sure.

"I love you too." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me Bel−Izzy. I tell you everything, even if in the end you think I'm crazy." He whispered back.

"Call me Belle. And trust me, if what you're about to tell me what I think you're going to tell me. I won't think you're crazy." She murmured tilting her head to capture his lips once more.

"Are you sure?" He asked when they eventually broke apart again.

"Yes; but only if it means I get to stop calling you Gold." She replied with a coy smile.

"Oh? And what would you prefer to call me?" He asked slyly, hoping she was about to say what he desperately wanted to hear.

"How about Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked grinning brightly, her eyes sparkling. For a moment he was struck silent, true loves kiss had unlocked her memories; she remembered him, them, _everything_.

Rumpelstiltskin beamed back. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
